


October 2009 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 2009 FicBits

Tim's stomach was still protesting the violent twisting of his reality when he processed that he was in a city not like Gotham...and not quite his own time either. The signs, the architecture...the type of litter even, all told him this. He staggered back into the alley a little more, to get his bearings, and almost tripped over a pale arm under a newspaper. He couldn't help but stop and crouch, checking the … boy his age? who had moaned in pain.

"Oh damn," Tim cursed despite knowing it was useless. Because even if there was a decade or more off the features, there was only one person this red-headed, freckled boy could be, when he was certain the harbor winds were from the west, not the east. "Roy Harper, you really were a messed up kid," Tim said to himself, as he tried to decide just what to do, trying to remember anything of Dick's few mutterings about the heroin problem, anything from Bruce's files that would help.

In the end, he just sat in the filthy alley, cradling the boy's head, until he could get his bearings fully. Dinah Lance lived somewhere in this city; his time with the Birds had taught him to trust her. But for now, he needed to steady down...and that meant staying with the broken sidekick.

His hand stroked the hair back from Roy's face, and ached for the idea that any hero could fall this hard.

"I'll get you to safety, then get myself home," he promised himself.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah had accepted the idea that Tim was a distant cousin of hers, and had even agreed not to ask questions about the future, because she'd spotted his anachronistic outfit and refused to buy 'costume' as an excuse.

Together, the pair saw to helping Roy dry out, saw him through the pain of his addictions. It opened Tim's eyes, to experience it first hand, let him see why B had always approved of Arsenal, even if not openly. 

Roy had deep reaches of strength, and they began right here, in these moments of fighting the addiction. Tim felt him shake, felt him retch, felt him shiver with all the empathy of a true friend, making Dinah note it. So when Roy began having trouble sleeping, Dinah shoved Tim into the room to 'soothe' his nightmares.

Tim was at a loss, until the night Roy started talking to him, low and soft, and Tim started talking back, sharing stories of their adventures and their mentors. One thing led to another, and somehow the night ended with them firmly curled together, skin to skin in the heat of the house, and perfectly happy that way.

Roy was strong, but so was Tim, and together...they made a dynamic foundation to something bigger.

* * *

"This has to be the most inane idea you've come up with, old man," Jason muttered to himself. Still, he was getting behind the times, and with the easement of who was a proper age to go to school, it made sense to catch up this way.

Etrigan, surprisingly enough, was willing to go along with it, saying nothing objectionable as Jason filled out the papers necessary for the university he had chosen.

It was only when he received the invitation for Open House that he realized Etrigan had played him for his own purposes, changing the address and forms from a respected college to a University of shady reputation called Miskatonic.

* * *

There were few things that distracted Oracle from her nightly duties as the information backbone of the hero community.

One of those, though, was quite worth dumping the load back out on the League, on the JSA, even on the Titans.

As Dinah writhed fitfully on the bed, Barbara let all thoughts of being Oracle fly free and away. She preferred to think of that creamy skin beneath her mouth, the pucker of tight nipples responding to her teeth and tongue, the way Dinah gasped and moaned at the treatment.

Really, for a night like this, the hero world could go without Oracle at the ready.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah's never shied from the paralysis. She takes her time, caressing along the demarcation zone, knowing how intensely sensitive it has grown. Her teeth find Barbara's nipples, or her tongue laves across the hollow of her shoulder. She knows all the different spots that bring Barbara close to the brink.

Merciless in her intent, Dinah runs kisses along the tips of Barbara's fingers, sucking at them one by one, before trailing kisses up the more sensitive underside of her arm. When she reaches the shoulder again, she leaves bruising, marking kisses along it, before she takes Barbara's mouth in a fierce kiss, hand moving along that line between sensation and nothingness...and Barbara breaks into the crash of release.

It's an endless moment, touched, kissed, held....and then Dinah is smiling down at her, kissing her eyelids one by one before settling with her.


End file.
